Happy Birthday Ulquiorra
by Keitoz
Summary: Orihime wants to be a little more... bold this year. LEMON. (Image drawn by me)


A certain chestnut-haired girl was humming to herself, blushing profusely, as she posed in front of a full length mirror.

"Happy birthday, Ulquiorra! … no… Happy Birthday, _Ulquiorrrra_…" she purred the r's of his name sensually as she posed erotically. Realizing how ridiculous she looked, she shook her head vigorously.

Orihime's sex appeal was about as dead as the Head Captain.

'_What to do…,' _Orihime fussed. Huffing once more with sheer determination, she decided to keep practicing.

"Happy… uh, gosh this won't do," she scurried to her room and tore off the red ribbon that was wrapped around her hourglass body, concealing her nipples, and finished as an extravagant bow atop her sex.

Fumbling through her drawers, she fished something out and patted the wrinkles away. She never used the thing until now. It was ironic that its true purpose was not to be used for moments like tonight's event. Fastening it on in front of a mirror, she huffed with satisfaction, "Now _this_ is what he'd like to return home to. I really should invest in lingerie though…"

Orihime continued to practice making ridiculous, sexual poses in front of the mirror while mechanically saying the same phrase over and over again, "…because it's your birthday, Ulquiorra. So Happ—"

She was interrupted by the sound of a key fiddling with the lock from outside. Hurriedly, she ran to the living room and turned off the lights, switched the lamps on to create a more ambient atmosphere, and sprawled her body seductively on the couch. She used her last few milliseconds to fiddle with the meager cloth of her outfit to cover her most feminine parts. Her heart may as well have been pounding out of her chest.

After the ebony-haired male managed to pry the door open and step in, he immediately dropped his keys upon seeing the goddess lying in front of him. The metal keys made a dull thumping noise as it hit the carpet and the door slammed shut behind him.

"H-h-happy b-b-birthday, Ulquiorra!" _There goes my sex appeal._

The apron was just enough to hide her most intimate parts, but teasingly exposed the soft curves of her rear and waist. The collar dipped down low enough to allow one to gape at the delicious plunge of her cleavage and the deep hollow beneath her collarbone. Waves of her fire-red hair washed over her shoulders and spread out on the couch like liquid bronze. Her breasts threatened to spill out from what little coverage the smock offered her with the way she was laying on her side; her hand placed daintily on her hip, her arm curving along the arc of her thin waist.

Ulquiorra slapped his pale hand on top of his eyes, blocking his view of the seductress scarcely clad on the couch in front of him, "What are you doing, onna? Have you no decency?" A shot of desire hit him right in the groin and he had to bite his tongue to suppress the urge to peek at her between his fingers.

Orihime got off of the couch and attempted to prowl seductively towards him, but ended up wobbling on her shaky legs, "I-It's your birthday," she muttered as she approached him.

Ulquiorra flinched visibly when she placed her hands on his chest and tilted his head away from her. The smell of her apple cinnamon body wash was enticing the growing need inside him. He hissed aloud when he felt one of her hands roam from his chest to lightly skim across the fabric that obscured his rigid member hidden behind the material of his slacks. Her confidence reawaken, having felt his manhood throb noticeably against her fingertips.

"Onna, Urahara Kisuke has exhausted my vitality for today. I do not think I am capable for this."

"D-don't be like that," Orihime sputtered. She reached up and tugged on his tie, and stepped backwards; escorting him towards the loveseat she was just on a few moments ago. Still blinding himself, Ulquiorra felt air whoosh pass him as Orihime pushed him down on the couch and crawled into his lap.

"You don't have to do anything," leaning forward, she forcefully removed his hand from his eyes, and pressed her lips against his before he could protest.

Orihime felt his body relax slightly beneath her touch and his lips soften as he returned the intimate gesture. She melted into his figure, pressing the soft flesh of her breasts against his hard chest. He groaned against her lips in irritation, allowing Orihime to slip her tongue into his mouth. She grinded her hips, rubbing the folds of her warm and bare sex on his shaft. Running her fingers through his dark hair, she deepened the kiss while she relentlessly teased him. Unable to control himself, Ulquiorra clamped his hands on her hips and gripped her hard, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Forcefully, he shoved her hips downward to savor the feeling of her on top of him.

"Orihime… please," he whispered into her mouth. No. _Begged_.

"Mm…," she shook her head slightly, disappointed on how easy it was for him to succumb to her.

Mercilessly, she removed her hands from his hair, leaning in to capture his lips with hers as she toyed with the clasp of his belt. Setting it free, she managed to pry his trousers apart, just enough for her to slip her hand underneath his boxers and grope him. Without restraint, he moaned loudly, his husky voice muffled by her tongue. Gently, she stroked his member, applying pressure at her fingertips while she continued to grind her hips on top of him.

"Tell me how much you want me, Ulquiorra," she purred, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I want you…so…_much_," he growled. He gripped her hips harder, bidding her to ride him, but Orihime had been planning to play hard to get.

With her free hand, she tilted Ulquiorra's head up, exposing his creamy, white neck and began to plant small kisses on his skin there. He sighed upon feeling her warm mouth suck on his sensitive flesh, shuddering when she grazed her cold teeth on the spots she just marked. The slender fingers on his face tickled his cheek; tracing invisible lines from his jawbone down to his collarbone and up again. The juices seeping out of her were coating his pants in sticky cream. He could feel the liquid soaking the fabric, causing it to glue onto the skin it covered.

Orihime leaned back and gazed down at the male panting in front of her. Ulquiorra's face was surprisingly flush with a pink tint; his half-lidded green eyes had lost their intense sheen and were now glazed with lust. His dark lips were parted as shallow, unsteady breaths escaped from between them, and glistening from their moist, passionate kiss. Orihime could only hold back for so long. Her entrance was swelling with need along with his, her heartbeat racing simultaneously with the soft thumping sounds heard beneath the chest of his gigai. They were synchronized and heated, a mix of passion and lust.

She pressed further into him, the arch of her back deepening as she molded into his form. She licked his bottom lip and he willingly let her explore his mouth with her tongue once more. Ulquiorra felt her smile against his lips as she freed his stiffened thickness from his boxers and began to stroke it faster, gripping harder as she rubbed it in her hands. He bucked his hips into her hands in urgent response, moaning louder as she tightened her grip.

With her other hand, she clutched his side, anchoring him to the couch since he was impulsively thrusting his hips into her hand, begging her to soothe the fire burning inside him. She slowed her hand and grazed her manicured fingernails on him instead, relishing in the sound of his low, shaky moans.

Ulquiorra felt the unfamiliar emotion of disappointment when Orihime clambered off him, but his eyes green eyes widened in shock when he watched her position herself between his legs. With one hand, she readied his member and took him into her mouth. Instantly, he threw his head back and moaned loudly, his legs twitching with pleasure upon feeling her moist mouth sucking on his tip.

"I thought you do not like partaking in fellatio," he breathed, between clenched teeth. He shuddered and sighed deeply when Orihime silently responded by running her slick tongue up and down his length. He cursed his gigai silently when he felt sweat form atop his brow, deciphering the reaction to be a sign of weakness. Ulquiorra couldn't hold back a moan when Orihime applied pressure on his head by pinching it gently between her thumb and index finger.

"It's your birthday," she whispered, her lips brushing against the base of his shaft. His legs jerked impulsively upon feeling her round lips sucking at the sensitive skin there.

"You do not have to do this, onna," but clearly, with the way his fingers were tangled with the fiery strands of her hair, he wanted her.

"Shh," the cold breath from her lips skimmed over his heated and throbbing length, sending a shiver down his spine. Unable to hold back a moan, he gripped her hair tighter, coaxing her to take him into her warm, slick mouth. Eagerly, she took more of him into his mouth, one hand guiding his cock into her mouth as she moved. Intentionally rubbing his sensitive head against the roof of her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down and applied pressure down his thickness with her tongue as she sucked.

"_Unhh…_" Ulquiorra's legs were flexing beneath her, propelling her to go faster. His hand tangled in her hair was gripping her long strands almost impatiently while he gently pushed her down. Knowing what he wanted, she deep throated him making sure her teeth wouldn't scrape against his sensitive skin. Ulquiorra tilted his head back and released a deep, guttural growl, his hips jerking wantonly into her busy mouth.

Orihime placed her free hand on his thigh, restricting his movements to ram into her small mouth, her tight throat only able to take so much at each interval.

"_Unnfuuckk…_," Ulquiorra cursed, biting his bottom lip to dominate over the building pressure in his groin.

Orihime freed him from the suction in her mouth and he groaned with the need for release. Spittle dripped down her mouth and covered his manhood in shiny, wetness as she panted for air, "Say… my name," she breathed heavily then slowly licked his member from bottom to top, leaving a slimy trail of cold saliva.

"Orihime."

Giggling, she claimed him in her mouth once more and began with a fast pace while her hand ran up and down his shaft. His legs began to tremble as waves of pleasure flowed through them, his eyes closed shut as he hissed out labored breaths between clenched teeth. Now both his hands were entangled in her red locks, fisting and loosening repeatedly as he neared his limit. Orihime's mouth was so tight. The wet suction as she deep throated him was phenomenal.

"Oh!" Orihime freed him from the death-like grip of her lips right as she felt his length throb strongly. She parted her lips slightly and pressed them against his tip as jets of white, sticky fluid pulsed out. When he was done, she removed her hand and licked her lips, her cheeks and nose covered in the same juice that she could taste on her tongue.

"I… I should have warned you. I—"

"Mm…," Ulquiorra watched her close her eyes as she shook her head, her smile peaceful albeit shiny from his cum, "Tonight is all about you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stared awkwardly at her. The woman was being awfully uncharacteristic. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and was about to get off the couch when Orihime suddenly stood up and pushed him back down. The old couch's springs creaked from the additional weight burdening it, the seat sinking even lower when Orihime repositioned herself in his lap.

Ulquiorra looked up, his face still hot from his last release. His eyes grew wide when his green eyes met with the lust-filled, silver eyes of the woman in his lap. Her murky, gray eyes were half-lidded, hinting dark, sexual intentions and her lips upturned in a naughty smirk.

And here Ulquiorra thought he was receiving the better end.

"Onna—"

"Untie the bow behind my neck, Ulquiorra," she demanded. She leaned forward and licked his neck, her hands skimming around the front of his shirt. Ulquiorra sighed at her touch and reached around her neck to tug the string of her apron loose. The fabric released its hold around her slender neck, but still covered her breasts since she was pressing against his muscled chest.

Ulquiorra pushed her shoulders back gently and encased the ample flesh of her breasts within his calloused, rough hands, rubbing and squeezing them as he licked the area within the deep valley of her cleavage. Orihime bit her lip and moaned softly, watching him bury his head into her cleavage. His hands moved slightly to pinch her nipples, instantly causing them to grow taut, while he continued to trace the inner curves of her breasts with his slick tongue. Orihime gasped when his mouth reached her right nipple.

With the other hand, he grabbed the apron that had bundled around her waist and blocked his view of her lower abdomen and threw it to the side. He then skimmed his hand around the curve of her waist and wrapped his arm around her, his hand settling on the small area right above her rear. He pushed her in towards him more and she lifted her hips to rest her sex on top of his. He groaned loudly, his brow furrowing as he felt her wetness moisten his length.

Orihime began to grind her hips, rubbing him between her soaked folds. He responded with a low muffled moan and then continued to rapture her nipple, his hips rising to glide his cock teasingly between the lips of her sex.

"Ulquiorra…" she rasped. She tilted her head back and let out a drawn out mewl as he nibbled on the sensitive knot of nerves. He shifted his head to the other neglected nipple and sucked. Orihime's hands slid up to grip his raven-black hair, her hips increasing in rhythm with his.

"I-I can't…"

He nodded, understanding what she wanted. Orihime raised her hips just enough for her hand to reach down and position his head right at her entrance. She looked up and gazed into his cloudy, viridian eyes and a corner of her mouth tilted up into a smile.

With one fluid motion, she thrust her hips downwards and enclosed his cock inside her down to the hilt, their skin emitting a slapping noise as they connected. Ulquiorra instantly threw his head back and emitted something between a growl and yelling upon feeling the sudden pressure grip him. His legs jerked and his hands found their way to grip her ass as he felt himself pump cum inside her. Orihime stilled, watching her lover groan in ecstasy as he released for the second time.

"Already?" she giggled, "We just started."

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes and glared at her, "When you make such an act so suddenly while I am most vulnerable, you should expect me to feel intense pleasure just as quickly, on—… _unnnnh_," Orihime had shut him up by lifting her hips, just enough to where only the tip of his length was still inside her. His seed seeped out of her folds, sliding down her legs.

Her tightness was innumerable despite how wet she was. Just the feeling of her juices mixing with his and dripping down his shaft to soak his underwear was enough to make him cum again. He gasped loudly again when Orihime lowered herself to take him in entirely, their heated moans mixing in the air. Ulquiorra leaned his head forward, his breathing labored and his hands gripping her rear tightly as Orihime began her achingly slow pace.

"You're so tight," he managed to breathe out. Squeezing the soft flesh of her rear once more, he shifted his mouth over to a bouncing nipple to enclose it between his lips. Orihime squeaked, holding back a moan while she quickened the rise and fall of her hips.

The sound of squelching fluids and slapping skin were mixed with the creaking of the couch and the panting of the writhing couple on top of it.

"O-oh… _f-fuck_…" Ulquiorra rasped shakily.

He was feeling the pressure build up inside him again. Only this time it was much more intense. The fact that there was a beautiful girl ravishing him, glowing on top of him as she erotically swayed her hips and her ample breasts bouncing next to him in his face, was only making it harder for him to last longer.

Orihime threw her head back, the elegant arch of her back curling in deeper as she released a long, throaty moan. Ulquiorra's lips lost their hold on her nipple and he too began to grunt as his hands glided down to grip her thighs. Giving himself leverage, he helped her out by thrusting into her harshly, enabling him to penetrate deeper into her. She lost her breath and her quiet pants soon evolved into unrestrained screaming. She curled her fingers into his ebony hair, arching her back even further into a position Ulquiorra never thought possible, but the view was stunning.

Her breasts bounced freely as he continued to pound into her. Her legs had lost all strength, her movements slowed as he dominated their movements.

Ulquiorra gripped her hips and lifted her up from his lap, causing her to groan at the sudden emptiness inside her. All at once, he got up and had her lean over the seat of the couch, her hands propping her body up for support as he spread her legs apart behind her. She felt embarrassment creep into her face in the form of heat as she felt warm, viscous fluid drip down her milky inner thighs. Ulquiorra watched with mild pride as he watched his seed glaze her legs and feet, pooling on the carpet beneath her.

"I-I thought you're too tired for this," she panted with half-lidded eyes, her face entirely red from the heat of the moment.

Ulquiorra positioned himself at her entrance and without warning, pushed himself past her folds and inside her. Orihime lowered her head, her auburn hair draping over her face as she groaned, feeling her sex being ripped apart as her lover began his rhythmic thrusts.

"You like this position," he responded huskily.

He knew her so well.

Whenever he would hit a spot that would make her mind void of everything but bliss, her toes would curl and her fingernails would imprint deep, bloody crescents into his skin. Her legs would waver in their stability ever so slightly, her breath caught in her thought as she fought to regain her composure.

Her arms began to quake as pleasure rippled through her. Doggy-style always intensified her pleasure as Ulquiorra had better access to rub that specific nerve that made her head spin. Unable to support herself, she laid her forehead against the couch seat, straightened her legs, and raised her hips higher. Ulquiorra massaged her rear as he slammed into her, admiring the way his cock looked going in and out of her. He spread the round cheeks of her ass slightly apart to further examine the way his member looked when he pulled fully out just to thrust back in without aid. Her swollen folds were pink and shiny and soon-to-be bruised, contracting as it drowned him to the hilt in warm sweetness over and over again.

"You're so… _wet_, Orihime. You want me," he growled lowly as he continued to pound into her. Her juices were sliding down her legs, moistening and sticking to his as he rammed into her. The sound of slapping skin and labored breathing increased two-fold as he quickened his pace. His muscled back rippled with every motion, his hair swaying marginally with his movements.

"C-cum inside me," Orihime cried. She was beginning to feel her release.

Ulquiorra bent over her, molding into the arch of her back and scooped his hands under her body to cup her breasts. Pulling her up, Orihime resulted to supporting herself on her arms again as his pace went even faster. Maybe even sonido fast; Orihime's thought process was too muddled with her strong desire to cum to care.

Massaging her breast with one hand, the other hand slipped down her abdomen and began to toy with her clitoris at the same time.

"Oh my _God_, _Ulquiorra_," she purred, her teeth clamped together. Her short gasps had now returned to soft screams as he continued to rub her clit and plunge into her mercilessly.

During their passionate battle against their craving to release, Orihime lost her stability on her feeble arms and rolled over off the couch crashing onto the floor with Ulquiorra hovering over her. The lamp next to the couch had toppled over from their movements, joining them on the floor with a muffled thud. Her breasts were squished between the floor and her body, her legs straight out between Ulquiorra's. She was sure to get carpet burn from the motion, but all she could feel now was raw pleasure.

He didn't stop his thrusting though. The new position had become a new delight to the both of them.

Orihime straightened her body more, raised her hips slightly and flexed her rear. Ulquiorra watched her cheeks and pussy tighten around his member, making it more difficult for him to pound into her with the new pressure. He moaned loudly, his hands wandering and massaging her back sensually. Orihime could feel Ulquiorra's legs writhing and twitching on top of hers and his throbbing length inside her nearing its limit.

She gripped the carpet tightly as she screamed relentlessly into it, occasionally yelling his name aloud for all the neighbors to hear. Her fingernails tore and clawed at the soft flesh of his back, her eager digits sliding the salty moisture from his skin into his fresh wounds occasionally causing him to hiss from the sharp, dull pain. But the overwhelming sense of ecstasy soon nulled all thoughts, leaving only the raw pleasure of watching the girl beneath him whisper his name in desperation for more of him inside her.

Suddenly, he readjusted his position and began to slam into her even faster, the sound of slapping skin now louder than her screams. Holding back the urge to relieve the fire burning at the tip of his length, Ulquiorra's messy, dark locks spilled over Orihime's moist back as he scraped his teeth against the silky texture of her back, leaving marks in his wake and drawing blood here and there.

"I'm cumming inside you."

"God _yesss…_" she hissed.

Ulquiorra grabbed her hips and lifted them up, calling her name as he released for the third time that night. Hot, white liquid pulsed into her, filling her up to the core. Orihime continued to sway her hips in a circular motion, forcing his cock to continue penetrating her until she soon echoed his orgasm with a quiet, almost suppressed scream. Her walls clenched around him with so much intensity while he was still riding the rest of his orgasm that he felt himself cum an amount more than he thought possible. Swiftly, he pulled out, coaxing the rest of his cum out by rubbing it in his hand to cover her rear and back.

His shuddered gasps mixed with her quiet ones as he collapsed on top of her, not caring that he was getting himself dirty. He scooped her into his arms and rolled over onto his back to have Orihime rest on him.

The ex-Espada ran his pale hand through her disheveled, caramel-brown hair to fiddle the fresh knots. He sighed contentedly as the girl in his arms nuzzled her nose into his chest, right where his Hollow hole should be.

"Onna, you have stopped taking your birth control."

"Hmm…" Orihime mumbled lethargically into his chest, too enraptured by the rapid thumping of his faux heartbeat slowing down to a normal speed in synch with hers.

"Did you just use my birthday as an excuse to attempt to conceive?"

Orihime lifted her head up and gaped at him with her large, gray eyes, "Now why would you say that, Ulquiorra Schiffer?" her lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"I have been with you long enough to know you. There is nothing that can escape my eyes, Orihime Schiffer."

His wife laughed softly in response, the edges of her eyes crinkling as her body bounced lightly in his embrace, "You've caught me then, father-to-be."

"How can you be so sure that it will be successful?"

Orihime lifted her left hand and delicately cupped his cheek. The rather large diamond on her ring finger reflected the light of the lamp into Ulquiorra's eyes, making him squint instinctually, "I just know. Besides, there's Christmas, and New Year's, and our anniversary, and Valentine's Day, and Saint Patric—"

"Or we can just keep trying every week," Ulquiorra deadpanned, but Orihime didn't fail to hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes," she chuckled. She lowered her hand to intertwine her fingers with his, "Or every day?"

Ulquiorra groaned in response.

* * *

**My second try at a lemon! I hope you guys liked it~  
Feel free to leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it. A lot.**

Happy birthday Ulquiorra!  



End file.
